Adrift on a Sea of Blood
by Miko Shroaded In Instantiy
Summary: Exiled from Darnassus, Twilight is accepted by a guild of bandits. When a romance spawns between this High Priestess and Argul Stealblade, Leader of the Shichi Kami, how many obstacles will they face before the Bloodmoon Brotherhood ends the struggle?
1. Chapter 1: Exiled

Chapter One

Exiled

Atop a tall building, entwined in the branches of a great tree, a single figure stood looking down over the serene city. Not sure what was going to happen next, the tall Night Elf gracefully sat upon a cushioned chair.

The Night Elf was noticeably royalty; she wore a long white robe with embroidered gold and black edges. A black belt was around her thin waist, and black bracers covered her forearms. A head piece of a silver water-drop hung down on her forehead, resting on her soft blue skin.

The Night Elf's ear twitched as someone entered the room behind her. She did not turn, she knew who it was by his heavy footsteps. A deep voice blared out like a strong loin, "High Priestess Twilight…"

Twilight spoke, still not turning her head, in a misty, and soft voice: "What news is there from the Temple?"

The male Night Elf behind her hesitated a moment, and then spoke as if he found the words. "I am here to inform High Priestess Twilight that she is summoned to the Temple of Elune. I shall escort you by Night Saber immediately."

Closing her eyes in defeat, she spoke softly, "Then it's time…?"

A moment passed, followed by her old friend's hesitant voice, "I'm afraid so… mi' lady."

Wasting no time, Twilight mounted a white cat with silver reins, and began her slow dredge toward the Temple of Elune on the other side of Darnassus. With her escort behind her, Twilight knew there was no escape. Her two months in confinement was enough for the counsel of Priests to discuss the matter and come to an agreement of her punishment.

Twilight looked up at the houses around her. The vast arches and beauty of the Night Elf Capital city was what she grew up with. She was not sure what the land on the outside was like. She had once ventured to the human land, to visit their Capital, Stormwind: and that is partly why she was in this mess now.

As she passed the bank, she stopped a moment to view the Night Saber carved out of the tree above the city's depository. She knew it well, viewing it every day since the beginning of her time. The sound of her escort clearing his throat began her mournful march again. A quick left turn ended them on the final bridge before the Temple, where her fate awaited her.

Calmly, and elegantly, Twilight rode to the entrance, unmounted, and followed her escort in, standing tall. As he announced her, she heard nothing, only the pounding of her heart in her head. It wasn't until she looked up at the counsel before her that her ears opened up. Unable to see who all was there, she could only place faces with the voices echoing around her, "High Priestess Twilight Star of Darnassus: You have been charged with high treason, Murder, defilement of the Temple. You have been sentenced to Exile to the Eastern Kingdoms as well as Seizure of Title. Have you anything else to say?"

Defiantly, Twilight sat still a moment, and answered with a strong, "No."

The cool rain dripped through her thin silver cloak. Twilight rode by night saber with an escort of twelve Darnassian Guards. As they approached a boat that would make the journey to Westfall, a number of others tried to get on, only to be pushed aside by the guards. "This is a special boat! Unauthorized people may not enter under penalty of treason." The few members that stood around the boat stepped away, craning their neck slightly to see who the cloaked figure was slowly marching up the wooden peer to the boat's deck.

As she sat quietly in the cabin of a ship, getting ready to set sail from the small sea town of Auberdine in Darkshore, Twilight couldn't help but think about how she got into this predicament. How events in the last half a year ended with her being sent to Westfall by armed escort. To being alienated from her home. Her family.


	2. Chapter 2: Argul Stealblade

Chapter Two

Argul Stealblade

In the destitute lands of a desert, a group of eight men wandered by mount. Two were descended of the Night Elves, Four from Humans, and two from the lands of the forgotten city of Gnomergon.

The sun blared down with dry heat. The wind had just died down, leaving a thin layer of soft sand, making even the mount journey difficult. They walked in a single file line, at a slow pace, traveling north.

The one in front, a man of incredible build and strength, did not weigh himself down with mail or plate (although it was obvious that with his strength he could.) He wore black leather, a black face mask, and a long silky black cloak which seemed to reflect the sun. He had long black hair that fell to his shoulders in a dirty, messy heap. Sitting erect on his beautiful black stallion, he was the obvious leader of his group.

Riding up alongside his left, a thin Night Elf, covered in the same attire, spoke with him in a feminine voice, "Master Argul, how much longer until we reach the city? I'm afraid Izzy may not last much longer with those wounds…" she added, wearily looking back at the middle riders, who seemed to be having problems staying on their pink mechanical chicken.

A deep voice whispered back, "It shouldn't be much longer, Chigao. Is Young Master Izzy beginning to fade?" He did not look back, Argul continued to look forward at the sandy sea's horizon.

Chigao looked forward, "He will not last another night out here, Master."

Argul nodded and turned to his men behind him, "Lets pick up the pace, Gadgetzan is just up ahead!" The men behind him cheered and nicked their mounts to ride faster. Over the winds, Argul spoke to Chigao, "Keep an eye on Izzy. Make sure he can keep up."

With a light nod, Chigao fell back to ride alongside their injured gnomish companion. Argul continued to view the land up ahead with worry. _May the Light get us there soon._

Upon the horizon, the neutral city of Gadgetzan came into view. The sound of galloping became louder and faster as they came closer and closer. Finally, as they rode into the city walls, Argul and his men entered the Inn for some rest.

With Izzy being healed back to health by Gadgetzan's top priests, Argul and Chigao went to get some drinks while the other's rested.

Walking alongside each other, Chigao engaged her master in conversation. "It has been almost a month since we have been here, Master."

Argul smiled under his mask, "Yes, it's been far too long since we've had straw beds to sleep on at night."

Chigao bought two mugs of Dwarven brew and sat with Argul on the roof of the Inn where they would not be disturbed. "Not that there is anything wrong with sleeping in caves during sandstorms, but wouldn't it be interesting to travel outside Tanaris and the Shimmering Flats?"

Argul looked up at the starry sky. It took a moment or two before he answered with his wisdom, "I did not think you viewed our travels like this, do the others?"

Nodding slightly, Chigao took a sip of her mug. "We have spoke of it before. Izzy has always dreamed of seeing Ironforge. Kaia has never been to Stormwind."

Argul smiled, "After we rest up, we'll begin the journey to Stormwind. It'll be a long one, but there are plenty of towns between them. Plenty of other sights to see."

Chigao stood with excitement, "Master Argul, do you truly mean it?!"

Argul broke out in a laugh, "Chigao, I am a man of my word. Let Izzy get well again, and we will begin our journey." Taking a sip of his mug, Argul continued, "How did Izzy get those injuries anyways?"

Chigao set her empty mug down and leaned her arms on her knees, "I'm not exactly sure, from what I got, Izzy and Dunkin went out after the sandstorm subsided while everyone was still asleep. They went out to get some money off those ogres we passed just the day before. I guess Izzy got caught and Dunkin had to pull him out."

Shaking his head, Argul stood, Chigao followed obediently, "Let's return to the room, we need our sleep too."


	3. Chapter 3: The Departure

Chapter Three

The Departure

The morning came all too early for some. Argul lay fast asleep in a hammock inside the inn. His party had already risen, sharing a noisy meal together, knowing their leader could sleep through anything.

Chigao sat between two gnomes, elegantly tucking food under her mask to eat her simple meal as the rest chatted excitedly. The gnome to her left was the one called Izzy, seeming livelier after a good night's rest and some healing attention. He squeaked in a high-pitched voice, "Master Argul said that?"

Chigao nodded, "Yea, we're supposed to leave today, if you're feeling better."

The other Night Elf, sitting across the table from Chigao spoke in a deep voice from under his black mask, "Are we traveling to Theramore? Or up to Auberdine?"

Chigao shrugged, "He didn't say."

Before anyone else could give their input, their leader stumbled to the table, his eyes half open. Sitting there between Izzy and another human of his entourage, he smoothly swiped a piece of bread from the table, sinking his teeth into it. Satisfied, his eyes opened a little wider, smiling around at his men. His food spilled from his mouth barbarically, as he announced to the cheers of his men, "To Stormwind!"

Only a few minutes later, the team was gathering last minute supplies from town, tying them off to heir mounts. Argul shopped with Tirou, a human rogue, and Chigao. Side by side, they examined a greedy goblin's throwing daggers. Tirou found little interest, her ranged weapon of choice being a bow, "Master Argul, rumor has begun to spread you are leading us far North to Auberdine. Is it true?"

"That one," Argul finished up the transaction before replying to Tirou's accusations, "It's true, we're heading to Auberdine where a ship will take us to Menethel Harbor. From there we walk."

Chigao was eying an exceptionally crafted bundle of throwing daggers, listening to the conversation as Tirou continued, "But wouldn't it be faster to travel to Theramore? I'm sure we can barter our way onto a ship to the Harbor."

"Faster yes, but easier no… In order to do that, we'd have to travel into the Dustwallo Marsh… If I can avoid confrontation with horde allegiances, I would welcome it. Izzy is better, but if we were to reach a confrontation with a skills opponent, it might be the end of him. I won't risk it."

By the time he finished, Chigao was clenching a newly purchased bundle of throwing daggers as she approached them. "Alright are we ready?"

Argul nodded, "We should make our way to the mounts and wait for everyone else there."

It was close to half an hour before everyone made it back to the mounts, fully stocked with food and water, along with any other items they would need for the journey.

As the party of eight made their way out of the town, Argul and Chigao rode side my side, talking of the journey. "What's the first stop?" Chigao asked, everything outside of Tanaris being unfamiliar to her.

Argul replied swiftly, though his eyes darted from shadow to shadow as if looking for something, "After Shimmering Flats, there's nothing for miles as we cross the barrens."

Chigao noticed her leader's uneasiness, "What is it?"

Argul turned his head slightly, eyeing a shadowy figure in the doorway of a passing building. Whispering secretively, "We have ourselves a follower…"

Chigao tried to see what her master could. His skills were far surpassed hers though, "A Troll?"

Argul fixated on a shadow shed by a wooden bow of town supplies near an exit of the town. His eyes narrowed as he caught a dark figure in his keen sight, just before the figure sank back into the shadows, "Forsaken…" Argul growled.

Chigao slowly edged her hand down to her dagger, "Shall I get the drop on him?"

"No," Argul decided, "Let him make the first move… see if he's more than a thief…"

Nodding, Chigao yelled to the others as they approached the exits, "Look alive, men! To Stormwind!"

With the cheers of the party, the eight began their journey north to Thousands Needles.

In the ethereal city of Silvermoon, a blond, slender Blood Elf, wearing a draping, long, black gown relaxed in a private estate. The chair she lounged in was red, with gold trim. As she lay there, her head tilted back in complete relaxation wither eyes closed she smiled as the sound of her second in command entered the room.

"Osska," a misty woman's voice echoed in the empty room, "It's time."

The blood elf on the chair opened her eyes, revealing a soft glow of emerald, "Already?"

The other replied hesitantly, "Yes, the Dark portal has been opened. Our family is heading to Winterspring."

"Winterspring…?" Swinging out of bed violently, Osska crossed her arms over her chest, "I hate snow…"

The other rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to have to get Otna, am I?"

Osska sighed knowing her defeat, "Fine, I'll be right down…"


	4. Chapter 4: A Favor of Elune

Chapter Four

A Favor of Elune

The quiet city of Darnassus was not changing. The beautiful city was no where close to the business of Stormwind or Ironforge. Rarely did people come to the Temple of Elune; only the occasional sight seer and adventurer looking for work.

The 'adventurer' title got old fast with Twilight, it seemed like ages ago she belonged to a group of raiders, pillaging and plundering dark caves and endless labyrinths of the foul and weak tenders of darkness. It had been so long since she spent nights under the starry sky, looking up at its vastness. So many years since she'd seen the world beyond the serene, lavishing life that she lived every day.

Walking silently though the lust, green city, Twilight passed a number of venders, all greeting her with cheerful hellos. Returning the greeting, Twilight would bow her head, speaking close to nothing every day. Twilight was thin faced, with long blue hair that hung wildly down to her back. Her skin was a pale lavender tint, with only a single line going through her eyes as markings of family.

Finally coming to the temple, Twilight stood erect, walking in with haughty elegance. "Asha Bella," greeted a fellow High Priestess, wearing all white and a tear-drop tiara. Returning a smile, Twilight replied, "Greetings."

"Have you heard?" The high priestess asked excitedly, resembling a young adventurer rather than a refined priestess. "The found a relic in Desolace!"

"A relic?" Twilight asked in a misty voice, seeming not the slightest bit surprised, "It's been ages since they've found anything remotely holy."

Shrugging, priestess took her position around the fountain of Elune, with at least five other young priestesses, including Twilight. Looking up at the Unaging priestesses standing on the second floor above them, the temple went silent as the doors closed for a private gathering.

The deep, feminine voice echoed off the circular walls around them, "There has been word of a relic being uncovered in Desolace. In order to prove this object is indeed holy, we must retrieve it and return it to High Priest Kegoraff Valentine in Stormwind." The voice paused for a moment, "Who is up for the journey." Murmurs erupted on the bottom floor. No one seemed up for the risk. Many of the priestesses were too materialistic to endure sleeping on dirt for months at a time.

"No one?" The priestess from above asked, a hint of anger forming in her voice.

"I will." Twilight announced, the words ringing out over her inferiors mindless babble. "I will get it, and return it to Stormwind."

"Very well," the voice echoed over the newly formed silence of the room, "You leave at sundown with an escort of twelve men."

"I shall be ready." Bowing out, the final words of the High Priestess were almost unheard, "Elune be with you, High Priestess Twilight Star."

Mounted on her Frostsaber, Twilight awaited the last of her escort in front of the depository. Looking up at the carved out figure of a night-saber, she wondered briefly when she would be home again.

"Are you ready, Twilight?"

Turning Twilight smiled warmly at a particular Night Elf that just rode up beside her. He was dark skinned, with green hair and a green beard. "Ev'ahn, you're coming?"

Smiling back in a fatherly way, the Night Elf remained straight in his Night Saber's saddle, "Of course, Mi' lady. Where ever you go, I go."

With a final nod, the thirteen members of the escort rode through the serene city, entering the portal into a long-forgotten world.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ambush

Chapter Five

The Ambush

After passing the white sands of Shimmering Flats, they came to the red rocks of a canyon. Stopping briefly as their horses adjusted to the unfamiliar setting, Chigao whispered to Tirou beside her, "This is the farthest we've gone."

Tirou nodded, following Argul with her eyes as he made his black stallion walk in front of all his men. After a moment, he stopped beside Chigao on the end, "Shall we?"

Galloping through the dry canyon, the eight men kept their eyes on the sky-line. The eerie silence was unnerving. No one spoke for hours as they hurried through the dusty landscape. Finally, coming to a towering lift.

Izzy eyed it nervously, "Eh… do we need to go up that?"

Argul clapped the little gnome on the back, "Don't worry, it's not that bad. This will lead us to the Barrens."

Izzy felt his reins slip in his sweaty palms, "A-Alright…"

Tirou noted this as they tied off their mounts inside the lift and made ready for the ascent. Leaning over to Lei, the other night elf of the group, she addressed it, "What's Izzy's problem?"

Lei turned his head aloofly, eyeing the short one briefly before turning back to Tirou, "Scared of heights…"

Tirou, Lei, Izzy, and Argul were the first group to ascend; the lift was only wide enough to fit them and their mounts. As they approached the top, Argul's eyes sank in at the two tauren standing there to greet them. Bones perched their nostrils, and long black hair hung braided down their light fur chests. For a moment, the five just stared at each other, all seeming more shocked than the other of coming face to face with them.

As the tauren made a move for their maces, Argul retrieved two daggers from his belt, stabbing one into each of the tauren before they were able to raise their maces. Allowing them dignity, Argul pulled them into the lift before sending it down to the second team.

As the lift came to a stop at the bottom again, Chigao raised an eyebrow at the sight, "Damn it, Argul…" she sighed as she pulled the two tauren from the lift, allowing them to fall stupidly to the hard ground below the platform. The last of them got to the top, Chigao not hiding her annoyance at her master's sense of humor, "You're sick…"

Argul burst into a laugh, followed by Tirou and Izzy, who seemed much calmer that the heights were out of the question. "You need a new sense of humor, Chigao." With the final note, the party took off once again, trying to keep off the road as much as possible as they traveled through enemy territory.

Night came, and Argul called a rest stop behind a cliff face. Tying off their mounts, the party slit off into smaller groups to look for supplies. Chigao, Tirou and Lei wandered off to get some crab, which they all saw as a rare delicacy back home. As they caught a few dozen succulent crabs, they spoke of the road ahead.

"You've been to Stormwind before, what's it like?" Tirou asked Chigao.

Chigao shrugged, plunging a dagger into the hard shell of a running crab, "It's loud, smoky, crowded… Not my favorite place to be."

Lei laughed, "You give it no justice. There's the Cathedral of Light- one of the most beautiful forms of architecture known to humans."

Chigao shrugged, shouldering a large mesh bag full of crabs, "I didn't say it wasn't beautiful, it's just not my cup o' tea."

Another group split off to collect fire wood; Izzy, Elekk and Speedi. It didn't take them too long to find dry, cracked wood. The dry landscape possessed tones of it. They returned earlier than the hunters, helping Kaia and Argul set up camp.

When everyone finally got back, they divided the crabs, and roasted them over an inconspicuous fire. Telling stories of the past, the Shichi Kami participated in a ritual that was passed down from member to member for thousands of years.

Morning brought the dry heat with it. It was barely sun-up before the team was packing the last revisions into their satchels and making their way farther north toward Northern Barrens. By noon time, the group made it to the Crossroads.

Even off the road, they felt unsafe as they came within five miles of it. Guards watched from high posts, undoubtedly already alerting the town of the intruders. Argul eyed a particular orc, yelling orders to worg-riders from the top of his watch tower, "We have to hurry."

Quickening the pace, the group of rogues tried to make it passed the town before too many enemies had been called to attention. Their attempts were in vain. Stopping a few hundred yards from the outskirts of the town, Argul and the Shichi Kami stood face to face with an army of skilled opponents.

Argul noted the ratio of nearly eight to one. Not willing to chance his men's lives for a faster passage, Argul spoke to Chigao in hushed voice, "Change of plan… We'll have to go into Stone-talon to avoid this."'

Chigao nodded, understanding her duties should her master fall. Argul yelled to the rest of the men, "Fall back!"

Chigao took the lead, leading the men west into Stonetalon Mountains, while Argul took up the rear. Keeping an eye to their backs, he watched carefully to make sure they weren't being followed by the town's defense. A few hours later, their pace slowed and Chigao fell back to speak with her master, "How did they have so many waiting for us?"

Argul shrugged, "We weren't exactly quiet on our planned route were we?"

Chigao eyes the dark cliffs of Stonetalon, "Is there really that much of a pleasure in killing?"

Argul nodded wisely, "We're in the middle of a war between factions… It isn't safe anywhere."

The sound of rocks slipping made the team look up at the cliff face with a jump. A few small rocks slid down the boulders. Argul eyed it wearily as the rest of the team continued on, "Chigao."

Chigao handed him her reins, "I'm on it." Unsheathing her swords, she back flipped off her jumpy stallion, disappearing into the shadows.

Turning to a small stream, Argul called to the front of the group, "Oy! Let's give 'em a drink."

Grateful for being able to get some time to stand, the group allowed their mounts to drink, while the gnomes took out oiling tins and greased up the screaming joints. Izzy grumbled to Speedi as they oiled their mounts off to the side, "All the dust is getting to it."

There was a sudden shriek of terror, followed by a _thud_ as a forsaken mage fell to the ground at Argul's feet. Chigao stepped out behind her, her swords sheathed threateningly. The mage cowered in fear at the group of alliance around her blabbering on in Gutterspeak.

Argul glared down at her, "Where are you going?"

The female was shaking in fear, stammering something close enough to common to be understood, "I- I no hurt you. P-lease! Spare me!"

Chigao growled at her, "You've been following us since Gadgetzan, vermin! What are you planning?"

"I- I no plan! I no plan!"

Argul placed a calm hand between Chigao and the frightened being at their feet, "What's your name?"

Blinking at him through her shaking, the forsaken made a noise resembling a cough, "Eh, Lorraine…"

"Lorraine," Argul grabbed the mage's forearm, pulling her to her feet as she screamed in terror, "Shut up, I'm not going to hurt you!"

The forsaken blinked at him with instant silence, fear still flashing it her lifeless eyes, "Y-you no hurt…?"

Argul shook his head, "We take no sides in the battle. However, should I see you creeping around behind us: I'm going to let Chigao over there have her way with you."

Lorraine wearily looked over her shoulder at Chigao, who just glared at her as she lazily picked dirt out from under her finger nails with one of her blade tips. Argul confirmed with a forceful shake, "Clear?"

"I-Clear," the forsaken nodded her head furiously until Argul let her go with a light shove. Slipping on rocks in her hast, the mage hurried away down the path, looking back once or twice to make sure they didn't change their mind.

Chigao clicked her sword back into it sheath, "We should have killed her. Your compassion is beyond me…" she said as she remounted her horse beside Argul.

Argul sat erect in his saddle, smiling at her, "She made no effort of aggressions. Without compassion, what good can there be left in Azeroth…?"


End file.
